


Pretty

by fandomsandflash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kozume Kenma in a Skirt, M/M, Nail Polish, Skirts, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandflash/pseuds/fandomsandflash
Summary: Kenma likes pretty things. Nail polish, flowers, wearing skirts. But he's nervous about it, and when Kuroo catches on that something’s up, Kenma’s hesitant. Kuroo thinks he has a secret girlfriend. Shenanigans ensue.AKA my first entry into the Haikyuu fandom and I can’t get skirt!Kenma out of my head.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot sec, but who knew that Haikyuu would be the reason i return? i was obsessed with it over break, and i promise i will get back to my other WIPs soon!! so sorry if you are waiting on those - please enjoy!

Kuroo was waiting at the corner for Kenma, just as he had done everyday since before either of them could remember. Kenma’s breath came out in puffs in front of his face, his cheeks red from the cold. He was pretty bundled up, but the chill of the morning seemed to cut right through all of his layers. 

Kuroo was on his phone, appearing unbothered by the weather, but looked up at the sound of Kenma’s footsteps. Kuroo flashed one of his signature grins and Kenma had to school his expression to one of practiced neutrality. Kuroo held out his jacket, offering it to Kenma wordlessly. 

“I’m okay, thanks” Kenma bit out. Even speaking was causing him to lose warmth. Not to mention that wearing Kuroo’s jacket would just encourage the feelings that Kenma tried to squash on a daily basis. Nope, he couldn’t do it. 

But Kuroo just looked at him knowingly and as they fell in step beside each other, tucked his jacket over Kenma’s shoulders like a cloak. Kenma felt his cheeks instantly heat up, but he was pretty sure one layer didn’t work that fast. Maybe the jacket was magic. 

\----

All day, Kenma wore Kuroo’s jacket over his own layers, the size just big enough so that it could fit without squashing any of his clothes. No one batted an eye until they got to practice and had to change in the club room, Kenma emerging in his practice clothes and Kuroo’s jacket, having elected to wear it instead of his own coat. 

“Isn’t that Kuroo-senpai’s jacket?” asked a towering presence behind Kenma. He didn’t bother to turn around, simply nodding at Lev’s question. Had he grown in one weekend? That was impossible, right? Yet somehow he seemed taller. “Wow! That’s so cool. I wish I could wear someone else’s jacket. But I don’t know if anyone’s would fit. Well, maybe if I …”

Kenma let the words of his junior wash over him as he tuned out, both of them entering the gym. Lots of the team was already practicing and warming up, the sounds of shoe squeaks and chatter filling the space.   
Kuroo turned to look at them as they changed their shoes and Lev shed his outer layers, but Kenma kept Kuroo’s jacket on, ignoring the looks being sent his way. Even if he initially refused it, he still had every right to wear it. It was offered to him, after all. But when he looked up, Kuroo wasn’t smirking. Instead, he had a strange, unreadable expression on his face. He almost looked pained. Maybe he had eaten something bad earlier that day. 

\----

By the time practice was over, Kenma was exhausted. Having shed the jacket long ago, he sat in the corner of the gym mourning the state of his muscles. He could already tell he was going to be sore tomorrow. Kuroo sauntered over, all confidence, and offered a hand to help Kenma up. 

Kenma took the offered hand, using it to haul himself up. He tried to ignore the sparks he felt from the skin-on-skin contact, the way that he didn’t want to let go of Kuroo’s hand. How he could feel the warmth of another person, and the way that the touch lingered long after they separated. These thoughts should definitely not be at the forefront of his mind after something as simple as his friend helping him up. But he still had to fight down a blush as they made their way to the club room. 

\----

As they walked home, Kenma was forced to look around and listen to Kuroo because his PSP was dead. He thought he had charged it last night, but apparently it hadn’t been properly plugged in, and all day he had felt its absence. He watched a group of girls pass them on the opposite side of the street, his eyes honing in on one girl in particular. 

She was wearing leggings and a pleated skirt, dark blue with a pink stripe around the bottom. Kenma envied the way that the skirt swished around her legs, the way it framed her waist and accentuated her figure. He wished he could wear something like that and look that pretty. As she walked, the bottom of the skirt moved, and Kenma felt a pang of longing. 

He was pulled out of his reverie when Kuroo snorted, saying “are you even listening to me? Too busy ogling girls?” Kenma was caught off guard, the true reason he was looking at them so far from that that he was confused. But he just shook his head and they continued walking. He missed the sour look that crossed Kuroo’s face, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma could feel his eyes drooping, despite the excess amount of caffeine coursing through his system, and the pull of sleep called to him as he walked to practice. Maybe he could skip today? But he had skipped the day before and the day before that. He was bound to get kicked off the team at this rate, and it didn’t help that he ate lunch with the captain each day, who would question him and send him disapproving looks. So Kenma begrudgingly opened the door to the gym, greeted by the squeak of shoes and the sound of skin slapping volleyballs. 

“It’s Kenma-senpai!” Lev bounded over and Kenma flinched. Did he always have to be so.. loud?  
“I told you not to call-” Kenma muttered, interrupted when his overzealous kouhai lifted him up by the armpits. “Hey! Put me down!” Kenma swung his legs through the air, futile against the towering height the other had over him. 

Luckily, Kuroo walked over, but the grin on his face looked like trouble. Kenma just wasn’t sure who the trouble would be for yet. “Lev…” Kuroo started, and Kenma felt more than saw Lev freeze up. Lev went to put Kenma on the ground but was stopped by Kuroo’s voice continuing, “give him to me.”

“Kuroo..” Kenma desperately tried to sound threatening, but it was hard, seeing as he was being held like a child by his underclassman. There was little he could do as Lev held him out and Kuroo extended his arms, taking Kenma’s weight and securing him against his chest. It was all Kenma could do to fight down his blush, hiding his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. He vaguely recognized the scent of Kuroo’s detergent and shampoo. 

Kuroo adjusted his arms and Kenma wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, mumbling, “don’t you dare drop me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Kenma couldn’t see his face, but he could tell from the timber of his voice that he was smiling. Ugh, how did he always manage to get into such embarrassing situations? “This is really your punishment for ditching practice, Kenma.”

Kenma groaned, then his head shot up as he felt Kuroo move. Kuroo carried him, ignoring the questions of their teammates and Kenma’s little attempts to make him let go. If not for how embarrassing the situation was, Kenma could almost relax in his childhood friend’s arms, the motion of walking enough to remind him just how tired he was. But before he could settle in, he was deposited in a chair, surprisingly gently. 

Kenma looked up, sure that his face was red, but it looked like Kuroo had a slight blush dusting his cheeks as well. Maybe from the exertion of carrying him? “Time to start practicing, Kozume,” Kuroo said, then left him sitting on a chair in the gym, trying to process what had just happened. 

\--

That night, Kenma sat in his room, tired but not enough to go to bed. He picked up his phone and opened a message to Hinata. 

[to Hinata] Hey, I was wondering if you could ask Kageyama a question for me. 

[from Hinata] KENMA!!!!! its so good to hear from u!! how r u??? how is nekoma?????? of course i can ask him but i could also give u his number if that’s easier?

Kenma flinched at the idea of having to initiate conversation with the scary boy he remembered, that intense stare and creepy smiling flashing in his mind  
[to Hinata] I’m doing pretty well - how are you? If it’s okay, I would prefer to ask you through him..

[from Hinata] ive been struggling in school lately but it doesnt matter bc i have volleyball!!1!!!1!! fs what did u want to ask him????

[to Hinata] Well, I remember that in one of your Snapchats, I saw him wearing nail polish….

[from Hinata] oh yea!! kageyama got really into hand care and stuff so he started wearing it :)

[to Hinata] Ah.. I was wondering if he could possibly get me some?

Kenma clutched the phone to his chest. Was it too weird of a request? What if Shoyo thought he was weird now? What if he didn’t want to be friends anymore? What if- his train of thought was cut off by a notification. 

[from Hinata] sure!! or i could just send u some? my mom and Natsu have some in the house and i dont think they would care if i asked for one or took one.. what color? or if u want one of Kageyama’s i can ask him too!! he can be mean to me but ik he would give it to u eventually!!!!!!

Kenma smiled at his screen, excitement overtaking the anxiety that had been bubbling over seconds ago. Of course Shoyo was so nice about it, what had he been worried about? They continued texting through the night, catching up about school and volleyball, and at the end, Kenma was left with a warm, satisfied feeling in his chest. 

Right before he went to sleep, he received one last text. 

[from Kuroo] go to bed! I can see your light on up there! :) good night and i’ll see you tomorrow!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may have been inspired by that pic of kuroo carrying kenma. what can i say, i love these boys
> 
> kageyama is a punk and wear black nail polish 24/7. send tweet.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos, comments, bookmarks mean the world to me. and if you have any ideas on where the plot should go from here i'm open to them!! just drop a comment (i have a rough idea but i would love to include some others ideas as well)!! thanks so much - i love and appreciate all of you. please stay safe out there!  
> ~k


End file.
